


The Universe, you say

by zynzinnati



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 10 Genre Fic Meme-- never got to write 10 because I can't count! Originally posted at http://madhardcandy.livejournal.com/20322.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Universe, you say

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Genre Fic Meme-- never got to write 10 because I can't count! Originally posted at http://madhardcandy.livejournal.com/20322.html

**Angst**  
'What you don't know won't hurt you," Marvelous says after they had made love, the sheets damp and crumpled under them and when Joe finally feels him fall asleep, he turns over and lies on his stomach.

"But that's not always the case, Marvelous." He murmurs to himself. What he doesn't know hurts him the most.

  
 ****

**First Time**  
Marvelous is a master of his emotions. But not tonight. Tonight, he lets his fingers shake as he slowly unties the band that holds Joe’s hair.

 

 

  
 **Future fic**  
Joe tosses the carefully wrapped box on the side of the bed along with the other ignored boxes that are now starting to pile up. When the door creaks open, Joe looks up and shakes his head. “Stop wasting your money Marvelous, I’m not shaving it off.”

“Why not? That stupid beard is ticklish! I’m ticklish!” Marvelous responds indignantly.

“That’s not my problem,”

“And who told you that it’s my money. I’m taking it out on the research and development fund,” Marvelous jumps on the bed when Joe continues to ignore him. “I’m really taking it out on the children’s education fund!”

 ****

 

 **First Time/UST**  
Marvelous is a master of his emotions. But not tonight. Tonight, he lets his fingers shake as he slowly unties the band that holds Joe’s hair.

 ****

 

 **Fluff**  
Joe picks himself up, dusts his pants, and touches the graze on his left cheek and thinks of a good excuse to tell Ahim how he got it; the night is warm enough to go out without a jacket but he’s glad he wore one because it cushioned some of the force he received when the bar’s bouncer, all 7 feet of his lobster face, threw them out from the backroom of the bar. Bar nights usually end up like this. Usually, it’s Marvelous’ stupid drunk ass face that starts it but tonight, half an hour to the bar’s alcohol depletion, and a certain uncomfortable episode on a packed corner, Joe finds himself dodging a flying chair and running to where Marvelous is to cover his back. Joe doesn’t even have time to ask for questions.

Outside, Joe looks at the spot where Marvelous landed only to find him gone, instead he watches his captain kick a trash bin, a light pole, and then a brick wall. Joe hides a smile when Marvelous shakes his head and murmurs an apology as he lifts the trash bin back to where it belongs.

“We are pirates, not bar brawlers,” Joe pulls the sleeve of his jacket to his elbows and tries to put the trash lid back to its former shape with the butt of his gun. “What happened in there?”

Marvelous answers with a scowl. “If you can’t figure that out by yourself then you’ve got to be the stupidest person I know. Right after Basco.”

“You don’t have to be an asshole about it,” Joe retorts. He frowns when he sees Marvelous’ back straighten, his shoulders rigidly thrown back.

Joe finally flinches when his captain pokes a finger on his chest. “This asshole doesn’t like the way they look at you.”

 ****

 

 **Dark-fic/Gen**

In darkness there are no shadows. In light, there used to be five, now there is none. Marvelous receives his punishment openly as if it was a gift. So lives on, and on.

 ****

 

 **Hurt/Comfort**

There are a couple of things that make this Galleon their home. One of them is the sound that Joe makes in the kitchen and the thought that soon, there will be a cake to share.

  



End file.
